Pieces Of Us
by Doris Black
Summary: Momentos, pensamentos, toques, sensações, delírios... pedaços de nós! - Drabbles: Diversos Casais - Naruto&Sasuke - Itachi&Sai - Kiba&Shikamaru - Kisame&Suigetsu - Deidara&Sasori - Sasuke&Gaara - Capítulo 7 - Izuna
1. Auréloa

# Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Pieces Of Us**

-

**Auréola**

- Naruto | Sasuke -

Olhos, cabelos, sorrisos.

Não é necessário tanto trabalho, qualquer um via de longe.

Você se parece com um anjo.

Mas o que ninguém sabe é que você é o _meu_ anjo.

Ou não...

Talvez todos já tenham percebido.

Meu sorriso bobo, meu riso baixo, o fato de eu sempre querer te monopolizar e tentar manter sua atenção sempre em mim.

E talvez você também saiba disso, você sempre me... _salva_, não?!

Sempre olha para trás, me puxa e me trás com você.

Mesmo que todos e qualquer um estejam contra mim.

Para todos eles você parece um anjo que teima em me salvar.

Mas para mim... você _realmente_ é um.

Sem precisar forçar os olhos.

Sem precisar de nenhum esforço.

Eu posso ver a sua _auréola_.

---

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Hello!!! Bem, minha primeira fic yaoi publicada acabou sendo uma coleção de Drabbles :x Hn... começos e idéias para outras eu tenho, poréééém... um dia eu posto '-'. Essa primeira ficou podre, fato, mas vou tentar melhorar, prometo.

See ya -


	2. Definitivamente

# Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Pieces Of Us**

-

**Definitivamente**

- Itachi | Sai -

Era pequena e redonda.

Perfeita e simétrica.

E pálida. É, _definitivamente_, muito pálida.

O nariz ficava no lugar certinho, exatamente entre os dois olhos negros.

As bochechas eram macias, mas não cheias, elas eram... ideais, _definitivamente_.

E claro, a boca, _definitivamente_ essa era a parte mais perfeita de toda a face.

Pequena, macia e com um leve tom rosado.

Ele tinha uma constante vontade de morder aquela parte rosada da face branca, uma vontade tão constante, que chegava a ser absurda, _definitivamente_.

E bem, era esse pensamento que rondava por sua cabeça nesse exato minuto.

Mas o outro não gostava disso.

Itachi riu rouco. Não, Sai não gostava, _definitivamente_, quando ele fazia aquilo.

- O que foi, Itachi-san?? – perguntou o mais novo com um semblante confuso, olhando para o homem deitado do seu lado que mantinha um meio sorriso na face.

- Nada – respondeu o outro rindo mais um pouco e se aproximando, para logo em seguida prender o lábio inferior do menor entre os dentes, o puxar de leve e o lambendo em seguida, por fim se afastou com um sorriso.

- ITACHI-SAN!!!

É, Sai _definitivamente_ não gostava daquilo, mas Itachi... adorava, _definitivamente_.

---

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Hello!!! Essa ficou meio besta e boba. Não me perguntem de onde ela saiu, porque eu, definitivamente, não sei. E agora eu to falando 'definitivamente' toda hora e a palavra não sai da minha cabeça x_x...

See ya -


	3. Nuvem

# Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Pieces Of Us**

-

**Nuvem**

- Kiba | Shikamaru –

Não é que não entendesse a parte... _legal_ daquilo. Afinal, depois de certo tempo, até ele aprendera a apreciar as nuvens, eram horas tranqüilas e sem nenhum tipo de agitação, horas que até ele, que estava sempre treinando ou correndo com Akamaru, se sentia mais calmo.

Mas hoje, realmente, não estava a fim de deitar na grama e apreciar a movimentação celeste.

Estava com vontade de fazer algo bem mais... _movimentado e cansativo_, e de preferência, com o apreciador de nuvens que estava deitado na grama ao seu lado.

Deus, já faziam quantos dias?? _Três??_ Hum, para ele pareciam várias semanas.

Até que uma idéia veio a sua cabeça, tão brilhante que teve certeza que uma lustrosa lâmpada estava flutuando nesse segundo em cima dela.

- Shikamaru – chamou, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

- Hum? – murmurou o outro, virando os olhos que estavam observando o céu para ele.

- Vamos brincar de nuvem? – perguntou abrindo um sorriso.

- Brincar... de nuvem? – perguntou o outro confuso, também se apoiando nos cotovelos.

- É – responde o outro rindo alto, e num único movimento, estava sentado nas pernas do Nara, o fazendo deitar e prendendo os pulsos dele na grama – Eu fico **NU**... – murmurou Kiba na orelha de Shikamaru, que arregalou os olhos de leve - ...e você **VEM**! – falou por fim, com a boca a milímetros do outro.

Shikamaru riu fraco e o beijou, talvez além de olhar nuvens, brincar de nuvem também fosse... _divertido_.

---

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Hello!!! Tive a idéia da fic depois de ver uma comu da 'brincadeira' da nuvem xD... eu ri litros quando vi, e fiz o meu humilde cérebro trabalhar mais litros pra escrever alguma fic com a frase... primeira vez que escrevo uma ShikaKiba, na verdade foi a primeira vez que li também (procurei algumas fics pra ter uma idéia de como os autores escreviam sobre eles)... e vi que nem é um fandom tããão popular assim... bem, não tenho certeza se vou voltar a escrever sobre eles, maaaaas quem sabe... \õ. A idéia dessas drabbles é a de EU tentar expandir os casais que consigo fazer de Naruto, que se resumia apenas a SasuNaru... por isso estou tentando postar o máximo de casais diferentes antes de começar a repeti-los... já descobri que tenho certa facilidade com ItaSai... elas fluuuuuuem bem felizes pelos meus dedos xD... Hn, é isso... aah... **QUEM TIVER IDÉIAS DE SHIPPERS, MANDA UMA REVIEW, OOK??** Quem sabe eu não encontro um talento escondido(?) pra escrever sobre outros casais... xD

**Resposta as reviews (os que não estiverem aqui, foram respondidos pelo reply):**

**[Anônimo]** – Que bom que gostou, bem... eu também gostei mais dá ItaSai do que a SasuNaru xD... caaalma, em breve eu posto mais delas ;].

**[Reneev]** – Huahsuahsuhaush... e podia mesmo xD... mas eu to escrevendo uma mais 'calhente', como vc mesma disse, deles, só esperar ('66.

Então é isso...

See ya -


	4. Azul

# Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Pieces Of Us**

-

**Azul**

- Kisame | Suigetsu –

Estava quente, muito quente. Tão quente que o Hoshigaki já havia tirado sua camisa de mangas compridas preta, e a posto pendurada na baixa grade que separava a pequena varanda em frente ao seu quarto, da pequena fonte termal à sua frente. Ele se encontrava sentado no chão, encostado na frágil porta de madeira do quarto, concentrado no pequeno _pager_ preto em suas mãos.

Porque diabos tinha vindo a um escaldante fonte termal num dia quente daqueles?!

Ah claro, por causa _dele_, _ele_ o havia enchido tanto a cabeça, que, sem pensar, havia aceitado vir.

Tinha séria vontade de esganar Suigetsu por ser tão irritante, sempre xingando e dando uma de rebelde todas as vezes que o mais velho dava uma negativa sobre alguma coisa que ele queria fazer.

Viu um vulto passando do seu lado, e sabendo quem era, ignorou.

Suigetsu, depois de uns poucos segundos em pé ao lado do outro, se abaixou, e deitando a cabeça um pouco abaixo do umbigo de Kisame, o ficou observando o outro que olhava para a pequena máquina.

Os olhos do Hozuki foram do rosto azulado concentrado, para a boca que mordia de leve o lábio inferior com os dentes pontudos, pelo pescoço, os ombros largos, os braços fortes e parou ao seu lado, no abdômen musculoso e trabalhado não mais que o necessário.

Uma leve brisa passou, fazendo alguns fios azuis do cabelo de Suigetsu roçarem seu olhos.

Segundos depois o Hozuki se erguia de supetão e jogando o pequeno _pager_ no chão, espalma uma das mãos na barriga do mais velho.

- O que pensa que está fazendo moleque?! – perguntou Kisame irritado, segurando o pulso dele com força.

Suigetsu puxou o braço pra longe das mãos do outro, e o pôs atrás da nuca dele, puxando de leve os cabelos curtos. Rapidamente aproximou o rosto do pescoço e abriu um sorriso cínico.

- Meu cabelo combina com você, Kisame – falou baixinho e antes que Kisame pudesse afastar o menor, ele pôs os lábios na base de seu pescoço e sugou a pele com força.

Kisame, que nem tinha percebido que sua mão havia parado ali, apertou a coxa de Suigetsu com força, reprimindo o pequeno gemido que não seria difícil de disfarçar se não tivesse sido pego de surpresa.

Suigetsu se afastou de seu pescoço e levou a boca ao outro lado rapidamente e um conjunto de lisos fios azuis, como Kisame, passou flutuando na frente dos olhos do Hoshigaki, e quando o outro voltou a sugar seu pescoço, ele se permitiu sorri de leve.

É, _combinavam _com ele.

---

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Oiii õ/ Ooook, dessa vez podem me bater e espancar, mas eu fiz, realmente, o que pude pra fazer dessa drabble, pelo menos, aceitável... o problema principal acho que foi colocar algo das personalidades 'reais' deles na drabble... bem, mas tá aê, espero que gostem, mesmo ela estando meio... sei lá, nem eu sei o que, mas ela tá meio alguma coisa ¬¬... Aaaah... a dica do casal foi da **yeahrebecca**, então espero que pelo menos ela curta um pouco... juro que fiquei com o casal na cabeça, decidida a fazer a drabble com eles, mas naaaaaaaaada saía... ç_ç Por isso demorei tanto, fiz até mais uma ItaSai e outra ShikaKiba nesse meio tempo, que, em breve, estarei postando aqui na Pieces Of Us... e podem continuar mandando sugestões de casais, vou tentar fazer de todos que vocês mandarem, até os mais estranhos :D...

Na lista já tem:

# yeahrebecca - **Hashirama&Madara**

# Zizi-chan – **Itachi&Neji**

# Sugestão minha a mim mesma (?) – **Deidara&Sasori**

Então podem ir mandando... as review's hoje todas vão ser respondidas pelo reply *saltitando de felicidade*...

See ya -


	5. Pintura

# Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Pieces Of Us**

-

**Pintura**

- Deidara | Sasori –

O ruivo arfava, mordendo com força o lábio inferior.

- Vai acabar se machucando, _Danna_ – murmurou Deidara ao pé do ouvido do outro, num sussurro malicioso.

Sasori fechou os olhos com força e os abriu logo depois, olhando o loiro de cabelos compridos a sua frente, que com a mão esquerda fazia um caminho de zigue-zague com um pincel lambuzado de tinta, que seguia do elástico da sua cueca, até o meio de seus mamilos, enquanto a mão direita se empenhava em animar _o pequeno Sasori_ que despertava dentro de sua cueca.

- Dei... AH!! – o _Danna_ arfou, para contentamento do loiro, que molhou o pincel no pequeno vaso de cerâmica com tinta ao seu lado, e olhou para o ruivo corado e em êxtase na sua frente.

- Estou querendo ampliar meus dotes artísticos – ele sussurrou, mordiscando o lábio um pouco machucado de Sasori, o sugando de leve ao mesmo tempo em que apertava um pouco mais o membro do outro.

- Aaa... AH! – gemeu outra vez Sasori, apertando com força o lençol abaixo de si.

- Você _é bom_ de ser pintado, _Danna_ – murmurou Deidara ao pé do ouvido dele, tão perto que sua boca não resistiu a dá uma mordida na pele alva do pescoço do ruivo.

- Aaarh.

O loiro levou o pincel ao umbigo de Sasori e o pintou, o rodando lentamente por ali e levou a boca ao mamilo direito dele, o lambendo, chupando e mordendo, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos que fazia com mão dentro da cueca dele.

Com uma última mordida no mamilo do ruivo, Deidara afundou o rosto do pescoço recém mordido e aumentando ainda mais os movimentos de sua mão, ele próprio gemeu baixinho.

E com mais um gemido, outra vez vindo do ruivo, juntamente com um arquear de costas e uma tentativa meio desesperada por parte do _Danna__**,**_ querendo mais contato com o corpo a sua frente, colocando ambas as pernas ao redor da cintura do loiro, Deidara sorriu e o olhou.

- Você é uma _ótima_ pintura, _Danna_ – ele sussurrou apertando uma última vez o membro em suas mãos, e sorrindo, beijou o ruivo que tremia de leve chegando ao seu ápice.

---

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Olá!!! Antes de tudo, venho declarar que eu não consigo imaginar o Sasori de madeira e pans... pensem bem, não teria... _graça_. ('6 Bem, acho que foi a fic mais perva yaoi que escrevi até hoje na vida x_x... eu venho tentando escrever lemons em outras idéias de fic, mas sempre empaco no meio das roupas no chão e nos cabelos bagunçados... resolvi tentar algo do gênero com as drabbles para ver se as coisas fluem e tal... sorte de quem acha suuuuuuuper fácil escrever lemon ç.ç...a idéia dessa simplesmente nasceu num... _Puff!_ Escrevi hoje (28.10.09) e ela simplesmente brotou mesmo... Hn... agradeço a todas as reviews, estou amando elas, de verdade *.*... e claro, as dicas de shipper também, elas aumentaram consideravelmente agora xD... vou por a lista aqui para vocês terem uma idéia, mas continuem mandando mesmo que esteja aqui, quem sabe a inspiração e as idéias não vem mais rápido comigo sabendo que tem mais gente querendo algum...

Lista de shippers:

# yeahrebecca - **Hashirama&Madara**

# Zizi-chan – **Itachi&Neji**

# Hiei-and-Shino – **Kankurou&Sasori** **| Sai&Sasuke | Sai&Yamato | Kisame&Zetsu | Juugo&Suigetsu**

# R-Chaan – **Gaara&Naruto | Gaara&Sasuke | Gaara&Lee**

Aaah... a de hoje foi **sugestão minha a mim mesma**, oook??? xD Eu vou apagando os shippers que eu for fazendo, só não garanto com TODA a certeza que vou fazer todos, maaaaaaaaas... como eu to querendo escrever sobre os mais diversos casais possíveis, vou fazer o possível ;9... hoje todas as respostas das reviews vão pelo reply também... *feliiiiiiz*

See ya -


	6. Venha

# Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Pieces Of Us**

-

**Venha**

- Gaara | Sasuke –

- Nem pensar! – resmungou o Uchiha, cruzando as pernas e os braços, virando a cara pro outro lado.

A cena era tão cômica quanto parecia.

Sabaku no Gaara e Uchiha Sasuke estavam sentados cada um em uma ponta de um banco de madeira na vila da Areia, banco que estava no quarto do primeiro, ao lado de uma janela e próximo á uma cama. Eles discutiam, ao seu modo, sobre um assunto um tanto... _constrangedor_.

- Se o problema sou eu, Uchiha, então não é um _problema_, já disse – retrucou o outro, em voz baixa, sentado do mesmo modo que o moreno, só que para o lado oposto.

Sasuke soltou um muxoxo frustrado.

- O problema não é você, sou eu, eu... não vou fazer isso, _de jeito nenhum!_ – resmungou ele em um tom que parecia começar a ficar irritado.

Gaara pareceu levar aquela última frase em consideração. Consideração _demais_ para o gosto do Uchiha, e revisando suas últimas palavras, pensando se havia falado algo de errado, se virou discretamente na direção do ruivo.

A face dele permanecia serena e impenetrável como sempre, mas aquele leve enrugar de testa tinha grande significado, e o conhecendo como tão bem o conhecia, Sasuke sabia que ele estava distorcendo aquela frase de todos os modos possíveis dentro da cabeça.

Preferiu ficar em silêncio para não piorar a situação que, ao que parecia, estava ficando ruim.

- Você... _não quer?_ – perguntou Gaara lentamente, depois de alguns minutos de total silêncio, ainda sem olhar para Sasuke, mas estreitando um pouco os olhos.

Sasuke por um momento pareceu perplexo, mas logo se recuperou.

- Não... _é isso_. Eu quero, mas você... eu provavelmente vou te machucar e o único jeito de evitar isso, é **não** fazendo – disse o moreno por fim, voltando a olhar pro outro lado.

Surgiu algo parecido com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Gaara, que lentamente descruzou os braços e as pernas, e deslizou no banco, parando ao lado do outro.

O ruivo pôs a mão direita por dentro da camisa negra de mangas compridas que o Uchiha vestia, desenhando círculos ao redor do umbigo dele e deitou o queixo no ombro do moreno, deixando sua boca a centímetros da orelha dele.

- Você não sabia Sasuke... – ele sussurrou, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo do Uchiha, o fazendo virar os olhos na direção do ruivo ao seu lado – ...que tudo que _vem_ difícil... – Gaara levou a mão até a cintura do moreno, contornando seu abdômen com o braço, o apertando de leve na cintura – ..._vai _e_ volta_ mais fácil?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos naquele dia e sorriu de leve, descruzando os braços e apertando a mão do ruivo sob sua camisa.

- Vai doer, você sabe – murmurou Sasuke virando a cabeça pro outro, ficando a milímetros da boca dele.

- Apenas... venha, _Uchiha_ – retrucou o outro em tom de ordem e avançou na boca do moreno.

---

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Oláááá!!!! Beeem, aqui tá mais uma drabble, e essa veio no suusto mesmo, brotou da cabeça para os dedos e foi indo... espero que gostem dela, ook? Nunca imaginei está escrevendo uma SasuGaa, ainda mais _antes_ de escrever uma GaaLee... mas bem, é a vida :D... a sugestão do shipper foi da **R-Chaan**. Fica a critério da imaginação de vocês o restante da _atividade_ dos dois... xD

Lista de shippers:

# yeahrebecca - **Hashirama&Madara**

# Zizi-chan – **Itachi&Neji**

# Hiei-and-Shino – **Kankurou&Sasori** **| Sai&Sasuke | Sai&Yamato | Kisame&Zetsu | Juugo&Suigetsu**

# R-Chaan – **Gaara&Naruto | Gaara&Lee**

Então é isso por hoje, as reviews vão ser respondidas todas pelo reply hoje também *feliiiiiz*...

See ya-


	7. Qualquer coisa

# Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Pieces Of Us**

-

**Qualquer coisa**

- Izuna | Madara -

Não sabia dizer o que nele era verdadeiro ou não.

Não sabia até que ponto as palavras, as ações e as insinuações eram verdade.

Nem até onde o mais velho correria para lhe salvar.

Mas sabia que _ele faria tudo_ que pudesse pelo irmão.

_Faria qualquer coisa_.

Soltou um suspiro afastando a franja longa e bagunçada da testa.

Se sentia muito frustrado por não saber o que Madara pensava, um interminável enigma era o que seu irmão parecia.

Curvou a cabeça para trás, olhando o sol através da cortina branca que cobria a janela que ficava atrás da cama, tentando imaginar que horas da manhã seriam.

Com um grunhido entediado, voltou à posição anterior e puxou a coberta branca por cima da cabeça com força, resmungando baixinho.

Segundos depois, sentiu a mesma sendo levemente suspendida, e logo Madara se arrastava preguiçosamente para mais perto de si, ainda com uma cara sonolenta, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

- O que foi Izuna? – o mais velho perguntou, deitando o lado direito do rosto no ombro do mais novo, puxando a coberta por cima da cabeça dos dois.

- Hn... nada – murmurou Izuna levando a mão a nuca de Madara, fazendo um leve cafuné.

- Então volte a dormir – respondeu o mais velho, envolvendo a cintura dele com um dos braços e pondo umas das pernas no meio das deles, se aconchegando mais ao corpo menor – Eu te cansei muito noite passada – terminou, sorrindo de lado.

Izuna grunhiu irritado e puxou a coberta de cima da cabeça de ambos.

- Quem está caindo de sono aqui é você, aniki – retrucou com cinismo, se soltando do mais velho, o empurrando de leve e deitando metade do corpo em cima dele, escondendo o rosto em meio ao pescoço e os longos cabelos negros.

Madara riu, ajeitando a coberta em volta dos corpos nus e apertou o irmão de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Ei pirralho... – chamou ele, fazendo um leve cafuné no topo da cabeça de Izuna, que levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para que um dos olhos negros pudesse ser visto pelo outro – Você é meu, sabe disso, não é? – Madara perguntou, massageando a nuca do irmão mais novo.

Izuna arregalou os olhos de leve, mas logo ergueu a cabeça para conseguir dá um suave beijo nos lábios do irmão, e depois voltou a esconder o rosto no pescoço dele, que assim como ele tinha uma feição sonolenta, mas antes que ambos cedessem ao sono, ele sussurrou, o som saindo abafado de encontro a pele do outro:

- Eu sei, aniki.

_Ele faria_, sem se importar com as conseqüências... _faria qualquer coisa pelo irmão._

---

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Olá!! Certo, eu realmente, com toda a certeza do mundo, me surpreendi comigo mesma quando escrevi essa drabble, eu estava procurando informações sobre o Madara e sobre o Hashidarama pra escrever a drabble com eles, pooooorém... acabei 'descobrindo' a existência de Izuna (eu não lembrava dele, -q)... e foi daí que a fic saiu o_o... para quem não sabe ou não lembra da história do Izuna, só é procurar por **Izuna Uchiha** no veeelho Wikipédia, mas aqui vai o trecho do Wiki que me fez ter a idéia da fic:

"_Segundo Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Izuna não doou seus olhos para o seu irmão, Uchiha Madara. Eles foram cruelmente arrancados por Madara, durante o seu desespero, depois o matou e mentiu para todos os Uchihas que seu irmão havia doado seus olhos para ele proteger o clã."_

**Madara Is Bad!**

E o que me empolgou também para escrever, foi ter 'recebido' (vi no twitter do filme, -q) a notícia de que o filme 'Do começo ao fim' vai estreiar apenas em quatro cidades, e uma delas é justamente Salvador *ainda pulando de felicidade*... então, resolvi comemorar um filme nacional com conteúdo homossexual entre irmãos com um Uchiha Incest diferente do habitual Itachi&Sasuke :D...

Aaaah... aqui vai a listinha:

# yeahrebecca - **Hashirama&Madara**

# Zizi-chan – **Itachi&Neji**

# Hiei-and-Shino – **Kankurou&Sasori** **| Sai&Sasuke | Sai&Yamato | Kisame&Zetsu | Juugo&Suigetsu**

# R-Chaan – **Gaara&Naruto | Gaara&Lee**

E essa de hoje foi uma drabble **descoberta minha no susto**... xD Aaaah... e eu queria me desculpar com a galera que adicionou a fic nos favoritos e recebeu uns 97248923748 de emails quando eu tava re-postando os capítulos da fic, eu tava ajeitando umas coisas, sorry i_i. Respostas das reviews pelo reply. A nota ficou graaande... i_i

See ya -


End file.
